


The Puppeteer

by Pun



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pun/pseuds/Pun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex have an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppeteer

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Smallville S2 episode "Heat."

She had done this before, many times in fact. When you could get a man to do absolutely anything you wanted in bed the classics quickly got old, and you went looking for something a little more avant garde.

There was nothing else that got her off like this, being the puppeteer pulling the strings. It made her ache and want to touch herself even when it wasn't overtly sexual, even when it was just something like tearing a prenuptial agreement in half. But this was the best, watching two people at their most intimate, knowing they were revealing their most private selves at her bidding, performing just for her.

This time carried its own unique thrill as one of her actors didn't know he was putting on a show. Knowing that she was violating something precious, a first time that was meant to be special and private made it that much more exciting. In class tomorrow she could imagine Clark blushing if she were to reveal that she knew the exact hoarse tenor of his moans when Lex licked behind his ear, or how he began panting desperate and shallow when Lex first touched his cock. It would be her own sweet secret to unfurl whenever she chose.

She surveyed the pair on the bed at her leisure. The Japanese screen Lex had placed in the corner allowed her to see and hear everything without being observed. Lex was completely naked, his pale, hairless form almost glowing in the dim room. Clark's shirt was off. She trailed her eyes down the long expanse of moist, rippled stomach to the thatch of dark, curly hair and the long, hard cock sliding in and out of her husband's fist. The boy's unbuttoned jeans had slipped half way down his legs, confounding his attempt to spread them farther and gain more purchase.

Clark's breathing became even more labored as Lex jacked him faster. Between the panting and that painful over-eagerness Clark was so like a puppy that the metaphor was nearly grotesque.

She could tell from the beginning that Clark wanted Lex, but he had been ridiculously easy to ensnare. Only half protesting "but you're married" once before succumbing to Lex's seduction. How heartwarming, those small-town family values haven't changed since my day, she scoffed internally.

Lex bent forward and after a quick trace of tongue he swallowed down Clark's length. His lips stretched tight around Clark's large cock. She would make him suck _her_ later. Feel that hot scarred mouth and wickedly acrobatic tongue for herself.

Even though she was watching him with someone else she had never felt her ownership of Lex more complete. He had promised to fuck Clark for her, to thoroughly debauch this young farm boy for her amusement. "Make him come till he's dry," had been her exact command and like a good little puppet Lex was happy to oblige. So obedient, too bad he'd never get to be a real boy.

Clark was keening in the back of his throat and frantically thrusting his hips. "Lex, stop, I'm gonna--" he struggled out.

Lex pulled off and met Clark's eyes. "That's OK. I want to take the edge off for you. I want you to come." Lex only had seconds to resume his sucking before Clark arched off the bed and came with a sob.

She shifted silently in her chair. Alternately easing and encouraging the ache between her legs. She knew it would be better if she waited to touch herself, prolonging the sweet agony for as long as she could stand it.

Lex stayed latched to Clark as the rocking of Clark's hips slowed and finally stilled. Clark's harsh breathing was the only sound in the stillness.

Lex climbed up Clark's body and kissed him hard, the passionate clash of teeth and tongues evident from her vantage point. Then Lex slowed the kiss and drew it out as she knew he could. He assaulted the boy's mouth and stroked his skin until he had Clark rocking and gasping beneath him.

"Turn over, Clark." It was a purr, but still a command and she felt herself shiver along with Clark as the low vibrations of the words seemed to pass through her. She drew out the sensation, allowing her hand to graze lightly over the moist cloth of her panties a few times before forcing herself to stop.

Clark turned over and Lex slipped off the bed to remove the boy's jeans completely. Clark's legs kicked out in grateful freedom. He was spread wide, making a surprisingly bold offering of his ass for such an obvious virgin.

She saw Lex's hand dart to squeeze the base of his cock. The first sign he was having any difficulty maintaining control.

Her husband, her puppet, shifted Clark slightly in what she knew was an effort to improve her view, then straddled Clark's back and began sucking each knob of the spine beneath him. He took his time. Making the journey count before arriving at the inevitable destination.

The journey ended and Lex spread Clark wide with his hands then scraped his tongue deliberately across the boy's hole. Clark cried out and attempted to squirm away, but Lex grabbed his hips and held him firm.

"Shh, Clark, you'll like this," he coaxed. "I promise I'm going to make you feel so good. All I want is for you to feel good."

She couldn't hear it, but Clark must have assented because Lex began to lap gently at his hole. Lex had hardly begun before Clark was muttering and moaning like a man possessed. The cry of ecstasy he gave at each swipe of Lex's tongue made her resolve once more to have her own turn beneath its tender mercies that night.

Yes, she would make Lex reenact this entire scene exactly.

Lex spread the boy further and pushed inside. Clark made a loud pained sound like he was breaking open. Without thinking her hand plunged down into her underwear. She reveled in the slick slide of her flesh beneath her fingers, the sweet relief of rubbing and worrying her throbbing clit.

She felt so good, lush and wet and she could come in seconds if she didn't stop. But she had to stop. She had to slow down. She didn't want to come yet. Taking deep breaths she peeled the panties off with her left hand, keeping the right firmly in place, but stroking slowly in an attempt to soothe rather than enflame.

On the bed in front of her Lex had drawn Clark up onto his knees and replaced his tongue with his fingers. She saw Lex's wrist twist as his two fingers slid all the way inside.

Mirroring what she saw, she slipped two fingers inside her pussy and slid them in and out at the same rate. The friction felt so good.

Lex added a third finger and so did she, turning her wrist on each stroke as he did.

"Lex! God, yes, Lex," Clark screamed and spurted all over the bed without any contact to his cock.

She couldn't stop herself. Her thumb against her clit, her free hand clamped tightly across her mouth, she stroked hard and fast and came in a series of gut-wrenching spasms.

She slumped back in her chair, continuing to stroke lightly, coaxing the aftershocks from her tired body. She was breathing heavily, but she wasn't concerned, knowing that her panting would be masked by Clark's. She felt so good and relaxed she thought she might float away.

Lex had slipped from the bed to retrieve the lube from the nightstand. He paused to squeeze Clark's shoulder and whispered something too softly for her to hear. She didn't like that. A good performer should never forget his audience, and she felt a small prickle of annoyance clouding her post-orgasmic euphoria. No matter, she would devise a suitable punishment for her naughty boy later.

Clark had rolled over onto his back. Lex knelt between Clark's spread thighs, slicking them both for the grand finale. His slender, lubricated fingers moved from his own erection to tease up and down Clark's cock, and ah, miracle of youth, the boy was already beginning to re-harden.

Clark looked frightened, but he was raising his ass slightly in a silent plea for Lex to hurry.

"Shh, it's OK, Clark. We have time." Lex soothed in understanding.

"I want you inside of me." Clark's voice was hoarse and raw.

"I will be," Lex growled. She saw Clark's cock jump at the feral tone and felt her own buzz of renewed interest. She moved her hand down to begin stroking herself again.

Lex lifted Clark's calves onto his shoulders and positioned his cock against the boy's entrance. She could see the sweat standing on both their skin. Lex's eyes were squeezed shut, his face contorted with the effort of easing in slowly, but Clark's were wide open. He stared up at the man penetrating him in silent awe.

Slowly, slowly, Lex slid into Clark until their bodies met.

"Oh god, Lex." It was barely more than an exhalation.

They were so still. The room was so still she realized they were all holding their breath.

Lex opened his eyes. "So good. So tight," he groaned in a low voice that made her need to stroke herself harder. Then Lex began to move his hips. Clark whimpered on each withdrawal and cried out in pleasure or possibly pain with each thrust. The noise shot straight through her. She felt like she was the one being slammed into.

"Harder," Clark begged. Lex was grunted and strained with the effort. She had to bite her own thumb to keep from crying out as her orgasm began to build a second time.

Then Lex pitched forward forcing Clark's legs against his chest and grabbing each of Clark's forearms with his own hands pinning them on either side of Clark's head. The show of force thrilled her, but then the right hand slid up the arm it was holding to entwine their fingers. At the same time Lex inclined his head and kissed Clark full on the lips. Not the hard lustful kisses or the slow seductive ones she'd seen him give all afternoon, but a real lover's kiss, subtly yet unmistakably different.

Where was all this tenderness coming from? With her, Lex had been a vicious fuck, and she had loved every second of it, but she couldn't help feeling jealous and surprised to see this side of him. She had never taken him for the type of sentimental fool won over by the blushing virgin routine.

Lex was speaking too softly again and her own hand stilled and dropped to her side as she strained to hear what he was saying.

" . . . so beautiful. Come for me Clark. I want to feel it from the inside."

"I can't." Was he crying? He had turned away from her. She couldn't see his eyes. This child was almost too sweet to be believed. If she didn't know better she'd swear it was an act.

Lex's left hand was a blur moving over the boy's cock while his right remained firmly entwined with Clark's.

"Yes. You can do it. Come. Come for me."

Several long broken moans then Clark cried Lex's name over and over again. Milky, white fluid leaked from his cock and dripped slowly down his side.

Lex continued to rock steadily in and out of Clark's ass, but she knew he was close. He bit his lip and couldn't stifle his moans.

And then he said it, "Oh, Clark," a thrust. "Oh, Clark," another hard thrust. "I love you," breathed out like a prayer.

Shock jolted her to attention. He couldn't possibly mean that. Was it an attempt to make her jealous? Was it just the approaching orgasm making him babble? Perhaps it was his own special twist on the plan, an attempt to play with the boy's mind as well as his body. That could be entertaining, but he ought to have cleared it with her first. She did not like improvisation. Annoyance was beginning to coil in her gut, crowding out the arousal.

Lex was giving it all he had now. A loud cry with each frantic thrust. Then his body stilled, his face convulsed and he called out for Clark, his voice wounded with desperation.

The two men lay together in a sweaty tangle. Just breathing. Too spent to do anything else. Lex slipped a hand up to twine in Clark's hair. His face was against the boy's chest gently nuzzling, but the words were unmistakable. "I love you, Clark."

That was no random babbling.

A blind fury seized every fiber of her being. Impossible that a man under her control could so blatantly defy her. And for a child, a virgin, slack-jawed yokel.

They would both pay for this. She had been planning to use Lionel Luthor to finish Lex off. The animosity and competition between father and son was renowned, and it would give her the opportunity to get her hands on more of the Luthor fortune. But in an instant that plan was discarded to accommodate the more pressing need for revenge. She was determined to bring Lex down as painfully as possible. He would die, and his last thoughts would be of his betrayal at the hands of his "best friend."

Clark's fate would be worse: total ruin and humiliation. She would ensure that he knew she had witnessed his deflowering, that it had all been a game for her amusement before he was sent to rot in jail.

The bodies on the bed stirred. "I didn't--I didn't really know what to do," Clark whispered with more of that cloying sweetness.

"Clark," Lex replied tenderly, stroking the boy's cheek, "what you lack in experience you make up for in passion."

Yes. She would make them pay. And when the curtain came down they would know who had pulled the strings.

* * *

  



End file.
